The Seven Seas
by CaptainBellarkeSwan
Summary: Princess Clarke is being escorted because she's going to attend a wedding. But things get out of hand when the Arcadia decided to hijack their ship. She then meets the famous pirate Bellamy Blake who takes her as a hostage. Things get more out of hand when they both realize that it wasn't just about the ransom anymore. Pirate/Princess AU
1. Chapter 1

"Princess, you have to go down to your cabin!"

Clarke rolled her eyes when she heard the voice behind her. She just shrugged her shoulders and continued to stare into the vast blueness of the sea. The sound of footsteps on the wood planks made her stomach drop in disappointment. She just got here, the wind in her hair, the taste of salt on her lips, the warmth of the sun on her skin.

It was unfair.

A hand fell on her shoulder, his grip gentle but his voice firm. "Princess."

She refused to look at the man standing beside her as she kept her eyes on the tumbling waves below them. "No." she simply said.

"Princess, you really need to go down."

She wanted to laugh at the frustration in his voice, but where's the fun in that? She shook her head.

"Princess..."

Well, maybe she should give him a little bit of something since he begged just to be on this ship. "Not when you keep calling me that."

Giggling at his groan, she finally looked at her guardian - her best friend. "Come on, Clarke."

She jokingly glared at him as she placed her hands on her hips with a stern look on his face. "I told you, Wells. You call me Clarke."

He sighed, shaking his head. "Yes, Your Highness Clarke." he said with a sly grin on his face as he peered through his lashes in a small bow.

 _Bastard._ She laughed and soon his laughter joined hers.

She and Wells had been friends since they were little. His father, Thelonious, was the adviser of King James, her father. Ever since they bumped into each other literally along the hallway, they had been inseparable. They played together in the gardens. Together, they learned to mount up their horses and feel the wind through their hair. They sneaked out of the castle together to look at the stars.

You could say he was the only boy in her life. As they grew up, her parents knew that they could do nothing to separate them. Thus, they offered Wells to be her escort and guardian. He was trained for years and now wherever she went, he was there.

"Look, Clarke. You really need to go below deck. It's dangerous out here." he said as he held her shoulders.

She tilted her head to the side in question. "Dangerous?"

"This is the Red Sea, the-."

"The sea of the pirates." she added, remembering the way her teacher's funny accent twirled around the word 'pirate'.

Wells nodded as he pushed her gently towards the steps leading below deck. "Yes, that's why we need to get you down there." he said, pointing to the steps.

Clarke stopped moving and spun to look at him. "I didn't see any ships out there." she argued, clearly annoyed by his persistence.

His shoulders slumped down and his face looked as if he knew this was coming. Of course, he would.

"Exactly. That means they can come anytime and get-"

Suddenly the whole ship rocked violently from side to side. Clarke clutched onto the nearest thing she could hold which was Wells who was able to steady himself with one hand on her arm and the other on the railing of the ship.

"On guard, men! We have something coming!" the captain roared as the rocking ceased to a stop.

The men scrambled across the deck, their guns trained far off into the sea. Captain Kane kept his eyes on the sea, peeking through the hole of his telescope. Despite his calm demeanor, Clarke could see the sweat gleaning on his forehead.

The tug on her arm brought her back to Wells who was now pulling her towards the stairs. Understanding the situation, she didn't resist. When she finally in her cabin, Wells gave her a small nod and a soft smile that told her everything would be okay and that he would come back for her when it was over. After the footsteps of Wells faded in the corners of her room, she sat quietly on her bed, heart pounding in anxiety.

A minutes passed, nothing happened and she was starting to feel uncomfortable under the silence in the room. Finally decided, she stood up and walked across the room when shouts erupted from above. Loud thuds came from above. Then the sound of gunshot echoed in her ears. Soon the shouts increased and footsteps thundered above her. Her heart was racing in panic as she realized what was happening. More gunshots shot through the air as groans and shouts were muffled by the thin wood flooring.

A few more gunshots and thuds that sounded like bodies falling on the floor were heard before the silence returned. She held her breath as she almost stood on her bed just to listen for any sounds. There were some voices. Muffled voices too soft and muffled to be heard. She didn't know what was happening now. Maybe they won. Yes, they should have won. They were great fighters, after all.

The minutes grew and Clarke huffed in frustration. It seemed like everyone forgot about her. And for once, she agreed that she shouldn't be ignored. Slowly, she opened the door of her cabin. Her heart pounded and her stomach dropped as she shuffled along the hallway. Something was wrong. Her guts told her something was wrong and she shouldn't be out here. Her guts also told her that Wells should have come back for her.

Then she found herself standing in front of the door that led to the deck. She was about to reach for the door knob when it suddenly opened and a pale looking man stared at her, the shock apparent in his eyes. Then a smirk crept to his lips. A smirk that made her insides churn in disgust.

"Hey, look what I found." he shouted, his eyes twinkling in a way she didn't like.

Soon she saw multiple heads poking into the door. She backed up against the wall, horrified by the sight in front of her. They were all staring. Their eyes blazing in a way that made her sick.

A loud erupted behind them.

"Stand back!"

All the heads quickly disappeared.

A big man emerged. His face was dark, black ink etched on his skin. He looked like a brave warrior who could kill thousand with his sword. But there was an air of discipline around him. Clarke guessed he must be the captain.

She braved herself and stood up on her two feet, her head high. She was a princess after all. Not a damsel.

"Who are you? What are you doing on my ship?"

The strength in her voice surprised her and it seemed it also surprised the captain. He was about to open his mouth to respond when another voice boomed.

"Move!"

The man turned around and disappeared from her view. Not long after, another man stood before her by the door. Dark, curly hair. Tall, lean frame. Piercing black eyes. The light behind him made the shadows on his face dance and she could make out his chiseled jaw and rough features.

Her eyes trailed further down. He wore a leather coat over a dark vest which exposed his broad chest. Even in the dark hallway, she could see the ink on his skin. An insignia. Her eyes widened as everything dawned on her.

She knew that insignia. Everyone else did.

She was in trouble. They lost.

She was going to be taken away.

By the famous Blake of the Red Sea.

As if he knew that she recognized him, a smirk sat on his lips, his eyes twinkling in delight.

"Oh, hello, princess."


	2. Chapter 2

Rough hands grabbed her arms, pulling her out to the harsh rays of the sun. A yelp of surprise left her lips when they yanked her to the side. She squinted as white spots danced in front of her eyes. She could hear deep hums of approval and loud laughter from one side as someone pulled her out to the upper deck. Slowly, her vision cleared and soon she was met with the sight of men dressed in cloths only pirates would wear.

Her eyes fell on the torn flag of the Griffin. Bodies with bloodied uniform were laid across the wooden floor. Her chest tightened as her heart hammered in fear, her stomach dipping when she recognized a few of their faces.

They really lost.

She held her breath when she tried to find Wells, trying to look for any hope that he was still alive. But the laughs from the unknown men brought her back to the center of the attention.

Looking at them, she knew what they wanted. She knew they were capable of getting what they want either.

"So, princess..." a scrawny looking man smirked, walking towards her. He looked a bit over her age. Just then she realized how young they all were. How could these men be fearsome pirates at such a youn age?

Clarke took a step back, trying to get as far away as possible from the man. But she knew it was futile when her back hit someone's chest. She looked up and saw another guy with a grin on his face.

She put on a glare and turned toward the man. "What do you want?"

He chuckled and was soon followed by the other man. He stepped closer and his hand shot out to grip her arm tight.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted as she tried to get out of his grip.

He roared in laughter that sent shivers down her spine then he stopped abruptly, leaning in until she could smell the rum in his thinking, she moved her other hand, sending a punch straight to his nose. He grunted in pain and she was hoping that he would loosen his grip but she was wrong. When he recovered, his grip tightened. So tight she knew she would have bruises after.

"Move, princess." he snarled at her, his eyes burning into her skin with so much ferocity.

"Murphy!"

The familiar loud voice boomed and shook the whole ship into silence. Suddenly the man named Murphy stepped away from her. Only the distant sound of seagulls and the sound of footsteps were heard.

A flash of black caught her eye and Blake emerged from Clarke didn't know where. Now he was standing in front of her, eyeing the reddening marks on her arm. He then turned around sharply, looking at his crew all standing in attention.

"No one touches her." he said in a firm tone. Now he was looking straight at Murphy.

Judging from the looks of the crew, she knew that they understood the threat in their captain's voice. And she was grateful for that. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"No one touches her but me." he added with a sidelook glance at her over his shoulder.

Her stomach dropped as his words shook her. Before she could open her mouth to speak, he nodded to the man named Lincoln and darkness overtook her vision as pain blossomed behind her head.

She was moving.

No.

She was rocking from side to side.

Her eyes shot open as she sat up on the soft bed she had been lying on. They immediately fell on the mass of unruly dark hair and her stomach dipped.

So it wasn't just a dream.

Then a glass was shoved in front of her. She glared at him and was about to open her mouth to refuse his offer when she realized how dry her throat was. Her cheeks grew hot as she sheepishly accepted the glass, not looking at him. Though she could see the smirk on his face as she finished the cup.

She moved and she suddenly felt a tug on her hand. When she looked down, she saw rope around her wrist. Her mouth fell open as anger spread across her chest. She would very much do anything just to wipe that smug grin off his face.

"Just a precaution. You did break one of my crew's nose." he said, looking amused which surprised Clarke. She thought he would be furious at her for retaliating. "That was one hell of a punch. I wouldn't risk my face."

Rolling her eyes, she groaned in disgust. _Men and their egos._

"Now, now, is that how a princess should act?" he asked in a teasing voice.

She knew what he was trying to do and she was having none of it, deciding to play the innocent princess act. He tilted his head, confusion flickering in his eyes for a moment, taken aback by her brashness. Then he laughed, straightening his back. A shudder ran through her as he walked around the room, his eyes never leaving her.

She suddenly dropped her head, letting her hair fall around her face. She willed the tears to come out, her chest exploding in a certain sadness, her breaths shallow. Her lips started to trembled as she whispered. "Help...please..."

She saw him kneeling in front of her through the thick curtain of her hair, and she smiled inwardly.

"Poor princess. Kidnapped by a fearsome but dashing pirate."

Why were men all the same? She rolled her eyes once more. Keeping the act together, she whimpered, wanting him to come closer.

"Don't worry." His hand moved to part her hair and tuck it behind her ear, his fingers tracing the side of her face. His touch so light, it sent shivers down her spine as her heart beat fast in her chest. "I'll take care of you." he said, his voice deep and low.

The tone of his voice made her eyes fall on his dark brown ones, silently hoping that there was some truth in what he just said, somehow searching for some sincerity. But all she saw was the dark hunger in his eyes as it flicked to her lips down her body.

Why did she keep on hoping that he would suddenly turn good? Why was she searching for a good man underneath that pirate garb? Perhaps she was just desperate for safety. But she now she knew. Now she knew that there was no way for this man to show any mercy. Her stomach dipped at the thought of what he was capable of doing to her, but she held on. If she was going to be assaulted in any way, she better make them fight first before they get to touch her.

When he was close enough, she braced herself and with all her strength, sent her knee to attack him. She felt her knee connect with something hard - his jaw, she realized a few moments later. She heard him grunt and she raised her head to see him stumble back a few steps clutching his abdomen. Now it was her turn to smirk in victory.

"Fuck off!" The curse sat awkwardly on her lips but it did its purpose to make her feel better.

Fury flared in his dark eyes, his face darkened, his fingers touching the reddening mark on his clenched jaw. Shivers went down her spine as the fearsome pirate emerged from the lean frame of the man. His hand went to his belt, pulling out something gleaming as he slowly took steps toward her. Her breath got caught in her throat, only the sound of his footsteps echoing in the room.

She wasn't sure what he was going to do. Maybe he was going to use his knife to get revenge. Maybe hew as going to slit her throat open. Maybe he was going to slice her skin until she truly begged for mercy. But she did nothing to stop it not when fear overtook every single part of her. She couldn't move and think straight when he finally stopped in front of her.

The knife disappeared from her vision, only his dark curls bordering on the edge. Suddenly she felt the rope on her wrist come off. Her mouth hang open in confusion, opening her mouth to ask.

"Take her below!" he barked at the door.

The door opened and the man she remembered as Lincoln came out. He firmly grabbed both of her arms, pulling her out of the room. Horror fell upon her as she realized what was happening.

Their eyes met. Now Clarke desperately searched for something. Anything she saw before they turned cold like they were now. She found none.

Of course. She finally let go and for the first time in her life, Clarke decided it was better to just give up and lose the battle.

* * *

 **I hope you guys are liking it! Reviews to fuel my muse to write faster :D**


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of metal against metal woke her up, her head aching, her surroundings woven into the darkness. She couldn't see anything else aside from the flash of light when she moved to her other side to lift herself up. But her elbows buckled and she fell on the floor again. A sigh echoed in the room before she returned to the darkness.

A shiver went down her spine, waking her once more. It felt as if someone was watching her and it seemed that someone had no plans of leaving her alone. Rolling on her back, her eyes snapped open and fell upon only source of light, small rays slipping from the small window. A pair of dark eyes were staring at her. A yelp escaped from her lips.

The person was still looking at her. The shadows made it hard for her to see, but she could make out his sharp features. Enough to see that it was a he. She just stared back at him, waiting. Waiting for him to move. There was nothing she could do anyway with the small room limiting her movement. So small all she could do was stand and take two steps before she reached the door.

It may have been a few good minutes before he moved. She could see the flicker of the flames from the lamp illuminating the darkness. A small hatch opened at the lower end of the door. She watched as a tray of bread and a cup of water slipped into the room. The man then stood up and proceeded to walk, bringing the light with him. Slowly, it grew darker and darker until she almost couldn't see anything anymore.

With a push of her arm, she pushed her body off the thin mattress of the bed. She reached blindly for something in the darkness of the night. Soon her hand closed around something hard and grainy. It was bread. It required a bit of strength to tear off a small piece of the bread. It felt a bit dry but it would have to do, she thought. She was a prisoner, after all. What right did she have?

She could feel the bread sticking to her dry throat as she forced herself to swallow. The small cup of water did not help and was now empty. When she finally finished the bread, a sigh left her lips. Of relief that she was able to eat, or of relief that she was finally down shoving pieces of bread down her throat - she didn't know.

Laying back down, she heaved a sigh, closing her eyes. She suddenly wondered if her parents had reached Walken. Walken can be reached through two routes. One was along the kingdom of Polis and it wasn't an option when they were so keen in welcoming anyone with their bows and cannons. The other was the Red Sea, sea of the pirates. It was a risk, but one they were willing to take with the small probability that they would be able to safely pass through.

It was suggested by General Kane that they split the royal family into three ships, leaving at different times of the day. This way if one were to go astray, then there would still be someone left to rule the kingdom. Times were hard. There was an unmistakable tension between the kingdoms and rebels, such as pirates, have been very active lately. Alliances had to be made to ensure the safety of their own people, just as her kingdom wishes to side with the kingdom of Walken.

She was never into politics. She'd rather stay in the garden, sitting under the big tree, pen and paper in hand as she sketched to her heart's content. Perhaps Wells beside her, teasing her, would also be nice.

Wells.

Her eyes opened as if the darkness would go away. She focused on the rays of moonlight spilling through the small window. Her heart hammered at the thought of her best friend.

Bodies were everywhere.

Blood painted their uniforms, the deck, and everything else.

Faces, she recognized and knew, were staring back at her, their bodies cold and unmoving.

The torn flag of her kingdom Phoenix waved in the air as if mocking her with their loss.

The shiver that ran through her reminded her that they did lose, that now she was being held hostage by pirates, selfish and unforgiving pirates, that now she was alone.

Suddenly she felt her guts refluxing. She quickly dropped to her hands, gripping the sheets tightly, releasing everything that she ate.

She wasn't going to eat, after all.

Clarke wasn't sure if she was sleeping the whole day or it was just the darkness of the room playing games with her. Nonetheless she could feel her eyes were heavy. She could feel her muscles were sore.

She felt tired.

It wasn't long before she heard a sound coming from the other end of the corridor. Or maybe it was long. Opening her eyes, she could see the faint glow of the lamp. The small amount of light peakimg through the amall window told her it might have been a little bit past sunrise.

The familiar silhouette of her caretaker was all she could see through the small window of the heavy door. The hatch opened and in came a tray with fruits and some bread. The man stood up and walked away, his footsteps echoing as darkness surrounded her once more, the click of the lock ringing in her ears.

It was tempting, really, to reach out and just eat. Her stomach was indeed protesting, but she knew it would be futile to try again. Instead, she just took the cup beside, moaning at the feel of the liquid traveling down her dry throat.

She didn't know what happened next, but she must have fallen asleep once more.

The next time her meal came, she was met with a pair of surprisingly kind brown eyes, his messy brown hair sticking to his forehead, his thin limbs carrying a tray in his hands.

She watched him as he set it on the bed beside her. Suddenly stopping, he looked at her, tapping his fingers on the side of his thighs.

"You should eat." His voice echoing in the small room, kneeling in front of her.

No words came out of her dry mouth as they just stared at each other in silence.

"You have to eat or Bellamy's gonna kill me." he said, his voice somewhat soft. She could hear the fear in his voice. He must be new, she thought, because she was certain the others were just as cold as their leader.

Then her eyes caught something moving by the door. A man stood by the doorway, stopping in mid-stride, his eyes flicking to her, traveling down her body. He was the other man, together with Murphy, who "welcomed" her into the group, she realized.

The boy beside her who must be the same age as she noticed him, standing up and looking back at the man. Without a word, the man walked away.

With a sigh, the boy glanced at her one more time. Deciding that she wasn't going to eat, he shook his head and walked out of her prison, leaving the tray behind perhaps in hopes that she would change her mind.

Yet she really wouldn't.

* * *

 **I'm really excited for January because finally after so many months of waiting! I hope we get to see more Bellarke action. I really do miss them.**

 **Tell me what you think guys! :)**

 **And Happy Holidays!**


	4. Chapter 4

The door opened once again and the boy went in, the weariness evident in his eyes. And a sliver of hope, Clarke decided. Hope was such a funny word. She didn't plan to be dragged across the ocean just to be kidnapped by ugly pirates and become their hostage, possibly something more humiliating if you wanted an honest answer. No, Clarke wasn't being pessimistic; she was being realistic. These were men, for God's sake. They have their lust for body and skin, for pain and pleasure, for that hot white release. Not to mention, their captain isn't very quiet about his sexual exploits. Once upon a time when she was just on the verge of adulthood, she learned from the maids of rumors about the man being quite skillful in wielding his... _blade._

He sat beside her on the bed, setting the tray on her lap. She peered at him from behind the tangled strands of her hair. Somehow the boy was different, his eyes full of sincerity and what seemed like innocence even in his current state of being a pirate. Clarke trusted him.

But she refused to eat. Rather her appetite did.

They both sat there - he, looking worriedly at her and she, staring at the loaf of bread and a few slices of apples.

As she was saying, it really wasn't just the meals because there he was again. The man who grabbed her on the deck of the Icarus. He appeared on the doorway heading towards the same direction, giving her a look that was certainly not innocent. An edge of anger, she noticed, swirling in those black eyes together with evident lust and want. Then he disappeared as he continued to walk just like he did several other times.

Soon two or three passed by, Clarke didn't count. Meals were still left untouched. She really didn't have any appetite anymore. Not wanting to see the increasing frustration on his face with each meal, she wished the boy would just give up and stop bringing her meals. But it really wasn't just the meals. It was...

The moment the door swung open, she knew something was off. The door banged on the wall beside it, the sounds echoing in the room. She squinted her eyes trying to see in the darkness. One more thing was that moments ago the boy had just left with her untouched food. The doorway was empty and as inviting as it seemed, Clarke made no attempt to escape or to move.

Suddenly a figure lunged at her, catching her wrists and pulling them above her head. Her yelp was muffled by a rough hand. She felt him shift above her, trapping her between his body and the bed. He wrapped something around her wrists, so tight she could feel the burn of the cloth with a hard yank of his hand to pull her body towards him. She tried to fight back but her weak body couldn't do anything with the weight of the man. She tried to shout but he produced another cloth and tied it around her mouth.

Clarke knew it was bound to happen. She had anticipated that this would happen but she was scared nonetheless. Her heart pounded in her chest as she tried to hit the man with weak punches from her tied hands. The terror on Icarus paled with what was happening to her right now. Because there was truly no hope. No one was going to hear her. No one was going to help her. They were all gonna watch and use her over and over again.

The tears dried on her cheeks as she felt his hands sliding down her body. With one last sliver of hope, she kicked blindly at the man. A grunt came from him , making him stagger back. The few seconds was enough to push herself against the corner, curling herself in a last attempt to shield herself from the man.

Clenching her eyes shut, she made a sound as loud as she could behind the cloth and she started to fade from reality.

She felt something beneath her and heard a voice before she slipped into the darkness.

* * *

Anger flared in his heart as Bellamy drove one last punch to the man's face before he let Emerson's limp and bruised body fall to the wooden floor of the ship.

His ship. No one disobeys his orders on his ship. He ordered that the princess be left alone and that no one would lay a hand on her. He looked around the small room, his eyes landing on the unconscious woman on the bed. The light from the lamp hinted the bruises on her arms and face that most probably covered her body. He growled in fury. No man had the right to touch a woman who was unwilling. Bellamy admitted he had had his own fair share of women he had used, but all had been willing parties. He would never push a woman to sleep with him against her will. Plus, even if he did, he would find no such pleasure.

It was a good thing they had arrived before he inserted anything into the princess's body. He suddenly reminded himself to reward Jasper for telling him right away. Kicking Emerson's body to the side to the room, he approached the bed and scooped up the princess's body from the bed. He frowned at the weight of her body and realized how thin she had become. Her bones were starting to show under her pale skin. Cursing loudly, he carried her to his room, eying the other men who had gone out of their cabins to see what was going on.

He kicked the door to his room open and set her body down on his bed that made her look so small in its size. He stripped the ruined cloth from her body, leaving her in her undergarments. The sight made him stop. There were countless cuts and bruises that marked her once beautiful skin. Her face looked so scared and troubled even in her sleep. Clenching his jaw, he slipped the covers over her body.

He had a man to punish.

* * *

 **I'm really sorry for the very long wait. I'm not leaving this story because I absolutely adore the idea. The problem is finding the time to write. But since exams are finally over, I now have time to write more of Bellarke in this universe! I hope I still have you guys out there! Thanks guys! :)  
**

 **Tell me what you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**And because I feel really guilty for leaving this story behind for such a long time, I'll post another chapter today! I hope you enjoy this one :)**

* * *

The rules on his ship were very simple. Follow the Captain's orders. Disobey and find yourself in the hands of the Captain himself. Or in the vastness of the ocean which was the most preferable way of endings things for Bellamy. It was nothing but a little flick over the edge of the ship. Plus, it gets the job done as quickly as he wanted the man to get off his ship.

It was actually very considerate of him as there was still a chance of the man living, albeit very small. All he had to do was choose a particular spot in the ocean and then it was goodbye. Also, driving a sword through the man's guts wasn't enough. He couldn't be that kind as to end his life quickly with what he had done.

Bellamy never really liked Emerson. There was something about the man that made him uneasy. Like he was always plotting something behind his back. Countless times he had checked and asked Murphy to tail the guy, however it always led to a dead end. So maybe he should be slightly thankful for what he had done because now he finally had a reason to get the man off his ship.

But, really, he shouldn't be in any way thankful, he thought as his eyes fell on the sleeping form of the princess on his bed. She was proving to be quite a handful, and yes, she would most probably be like any spoiled royalty he had the _pleasure_ to meet.

He might be a pirate, but that didn't mean he had the power over women. It was true that he had many women who were more than willing to entertain him, yet he always made sure they wanted it as much as he did. He would never touch a women against her will. His mind flew back to Octavia. He had a sister and if it the same thing happened to Octavia, he didn't know what he could actually do.

With one last glance at the princess, he got out of his cabin and made his way to the upper deck. The noise above told him that everyone was ready. Lincoln met him by the steps with the Emerson trailing behind him in chains. Bellamy felt a flare of anger. Right then and there he wanted to punch the hell out of the man. However, he told himself he was going to reserve that for later. These men had to understand another thing, and they were going to listen to him. Then the seas shall decide their fate.

He stepped out of the shadows of the lower deck, squinting a bit at the sudden bright light. Raising his hand to silence his men, he scanned the group of men he called his mates. Some his brothers.

"Word has spread that our hostage was attacked." his voice boomed in the ship. Murmurs broke out between his men and he knew they really weren't bothered much with what he said. But they were also afraid that he might hear them.

"That was bound to happen anyway." He heard from the crowd and he perfectly knew who it was. His eyes fell on the lanky man at the back of the circle, sitting one of the barrels. "Shut up, Murphy." he glared at him.

Murphy held his hands in the air in surrender but not before another retort. "Just stating the truth."

Ignoring the infuriating man, Bellamy cleared his throat and signaled for Emerson to come forward. "This man violated my rules." he shouted, staring his men in their eyes as if challenging them. They remained silent in agreement he supposed.

"Take him to the plank." he ordered Lincoln who brought the man forward.

He stopped him before the plank and stood until they were staring at each other face to face. Emerson was a big man and Bellamy knew Emerson could crush him with his bare hands. If he could catch him that is. Nonetheless this wasn't a showcase of strengths, this was punishment.

"First, he left his post." he shouted, his eyes not leaving the man's glaring eyes.

"Second, he touched the prisoner." Bellamy sent a punch to his gut. "Remember one thing." He sent a kick to his legs, causing the man to fall on his knees. He grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him up.

"The princess is mine." He sent a punch to the man's jaw. "No one touches her but me."

He finished it with one last punch to his cheek, causing Emerson to sumble back. He keeled over, groaning in pain but his eyes leveled the captain's gaze.

It reminded Bellamy why he had actually taken the man in. He was determined and would always get the job done. No matter the consequences. Now that he thought about it, it was a pity that he was leaving his ship. He was valuable in many times. But he needed order in his ship. He needed the men to see that he wasn't playing around with them.

His hand went to the sheath on his right thigh, slipping out his dagger. He pressed the blade under his chin, tilting his head to look at him straight in the eye.

"And lastly, he disobeyed me."

He buried the blade on his thigh, his shouts of pain filling the air. He may have twisted the blade as he withdrew it, wiping the blood on the man's shirt. Turning around to look at his men, he held the dagger, pointing at each and everyone of them. "The next one would find his lungs punctured in the middle of nowhere, only waiting for the sea to take his body away in his last few breaths."

They all looked back at him in silent agreement. Satisfied with their answer, he turned back to the man. He pulled him up with the chains around his wrists. Emerson could only glare at him in anger as he pushed him to the edge. The sound of splashing water pushed back the weight off Bellamy's shoulders.

The job was done.

The men were silently waiting for further instructions, knowing that they shouldn't mind the wails of Emerson. Bellamy nodded to himself.

"Bring down the sails."

Back to work then.

Clarke woke up to the pounding in her head. Not to mention the sharp pain behind her head.

She groaned. She really had to stop waking up with pain at the back of her head. Blinking away the sleep from her eyes, she squinted at the brightness of the room, suddenly aware that she was not in the dark prison of the ship anymore. She slowly pushed herself to sit, trying not to move too fast.

Her head pounded as her eyes scanned the room. She frowned. The room seemed familiar. The arrangement of the furniture. The majestic size of the room. The table at the other end of the room. Then she saw the leather coat hanging over one of the chairs. It screamed Bellamy Blake.

This was the captain's quarters, she realized.

And the door opened, revealing the man who owned the ship. Her eyes fell on him who was suddenly in front of her in a few long strides. He was looking at her with the same brown eyes that sent her to the prison. She could see the same coldness yet she also didn't miss the slight warmth in his gaze.

It didn't make sense to her. Suddenly she grew dizzy. No, perhaps she was wrong, shaking her head inwardly.

His eyes silently raked over her body, making her feel conscious of herself, her heart pounding in fear of what he was going to do. Her mind suddenly went back to the dark prison. She remembered the man who went inside her room. She remembered the roughness of his hands as he painted violet bruises on her skin.

Horror filled her heart as she realized what had happened, what could have happened had Bellamy not came. She could feel her lips trembling as her eyes prickled wih tears. Her breaths became shallow as blood gushed to her ears. Her heart hammering in her chest as her body grew numb. Then she felt a tight grip on her wrist, causing her to look at him with teary eyes.

He brought a piece of bread in front of her, his eyes looking at her. The tears were blurring her vision as she felt the first drop on her hand, causing her to completely miss the worry in his eyes. Yet she couldn't help but look at him.

"Eat." His voice felt like a bucket of ice water, waking her from her own thoughts.

Suddenly it was as if everything shattered into the reality. Somehow she felt her breathing even out as if nothing had happened, as if she didn't almost have a panic attack. She blinked a few times, focusing her eyes back on the man in front of her. His eyes were trained on her, urging her to take the bread.

Then her eyebrows furrowed. "No..."

His eyes widened as his eyebrow shot up in question.

"No." she said a little bit louder, her voice stronger.

No, she wasn't going to let him win. She would rather die of hunger than live in this damn pirate ship. His eyes were filled with confusion as he studied her like a specimen. She battled his gaze with her own, not wanting to back down from another challenge. She watched as his eyes shifted from confusion to curiosity until she saw the twinkle in his eyes.

She grew anxious, not sure what he was going to do as he walked across the room. Her eyes followed him as he stopped at another table, full of food. She watched as he took one piece of grape. He rolled it in his hand, his eyes twinkling with a certain playfulness and smugness.

Walking back towards her, he popped the grape into his mouth, his lips pulling into a smirk. Clarke decided she didn't like what he was going to do when he didn't stop until their faces were inches away, their breath mingling. They were so close, she could see the long lashes of his eyes and the freckles dusting his face.

Then she felt his lips pressing hard against hers.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think, hm? :)**

 **P.S. I HAVE A REALLY STRONG FEELING BELLARKE WILL BE CANON IN S4. AYE?**


	6. Chapter 6

Her whole body froze at the sudden contact. Her eyes widened as she looked back into his half-lid eyes, filled with playfulness. He looked like a wolf hiding in the shadows watching the prey he was about to devour. Shivers went down her spine as the hairs on her arms stood up. She felt his hand lightly cup her cheek, tilting her head to deepen the kiss.

His brown eyes remained trained on her as he sucked on her bottom lip. She had to look away, she told herself, but she couldn't. Not when he was looking at her like that. She also couldn't deny that he was affecting her so much.

Her heart was fluttering inside her chest as she sat there frozen in shock. Yet he didn't stop and continued to bite lightly on her lower lip. She barely managed to stop a moan from her lips. It came out like a moan and a cry, causing him to smirk against her as he continued to kiss her.

She felt a swipe of his tongue moving across her swollen lip. A gasp escaped her lips at the sudden contact. Then she felt something smooth touching her lips. Something smooth and warm.

Suddenly she became aware of his eyes twinkling in delight. She became aware of his hand cupping her cheek as the other gripped her wrist. She realized that they had moved closer to each other. Rather she did. Her right leg was dangling off the bed and her body was tilted towards him. Her other hand was grasping the lapel of his coat, almost as if pulling him towards her.

It all came back to her in a second before she yanked her hand from his grip. Planting both hands on his chest, she pushed him away as hard as she could. She heard a grunt as he stumbled back. Her eyes followed the piece of grape that fell between them.

The soft thud of the grape against the wooden floor seemed to echo in the room as she swallowed the lump in her throat. She could still feel her heart hammering in her chest, and damn him for being so...

Ugh!

She wanted to hit herself for being so stupid. She wanted to scream out in frustration for playing right into his arms. He even got to kiss her. Honestly she didn't mind kissing, but she wasn't the kind of girl to kiss on the first courting. She remembered when she and Wells tried their relationship, it took him quite a while before she finally planted a kiss on his lips. Hell, this man wasn't even courting her.

Her eyes fell on the captain in front of her. For a second, she swore he looked as disheveled as she was feeling right now. She knew what she saw, and she couldn't help but feel smug that it affected him as much as it did to her.

Silence filled between them as they both stared at each other, the tension palpable in the room. She shook the thoughts of their kiss off her head. He was nothing but a bastard.

"Eat." he said once more, his voice slicing through the silence at last.

Her blue eyes found his brown ones. His eyes have shifted back to its playful gleam as he presented her a piece of bread.

But no. She really would rather die than live to only be played by nasty men and their insatiable urges. What would the people then say of the princess that turned into a wench for dirty pirates to use as a toy? What would people think of their kingdom? Of her parents? The shame was something that she'd rather carry than her people did. She'd rather let her name tainted with shame than ruin the beautiful legacy her parents have built for their kingdom.

A slow painful death wasn't a big price to pay.

"Fuck you."

A dark shadow passed his face and for a moment, Clarke was afraid of what he would do. He was a pirate after all, much more a pirate captain. Anything could happen in the room they standing in.

Her fear increased when he slowly walked towards her, his eyes dark in what seemed like anger. Her throat dried as she tried to think of a way to escape. She could get behind the bed. She could run around the room. Maybe she could even reach the doors, but this ship was his to command. Even if she could escape his quarters, his men would catch her.

She froze. A cold air swept across her body as she realized that it was all for nothing. Nothing. Being adamant did nothing. Being the sole survivor of the Icarus was nothing. She suddenly wished that she had stayed on the upper deck. That way she would have surely been caught in the fires of the enemy ship. That way she would have died and she wouldn't have to worry about anything else.

She watch as he slowly approached her. His steps became lighter as he stopped in front of her, his eyes unreadable. He got onto his knees.

He caught his wrist and gripped it tight, so tight she could feel the bruises forming.

"I know what you're doing." he said, his brown eyes dark under the shadow of his curls.

"You think you're so smart starving yourself to death, huh? You think you have that decision over yourself?" he asked, his voice filled with anger, his eyes staring hard at her, his eyebrows furrowed.

There was nothing she could do but stare at him, fear brewing in her heart at his outburst.

"Well, let me tell you something, princess." he said, his lips spatting out her title like poison. "You are in my ship and everyone on my ship follows my orders. Now are you going to eat or do I have to move you to my men's cabin?"

Her throat grew dry as a shudder went through her body at the thought of his plan. It was probably a low blow for him to use what just had happened to force her to do something.

It was really all for nothing. If she really succeeded with her plan, who knew what they could do to her body? For all she knew, they could still parade to everyone that they had the Princess of Arkadia for ransom. Worse, they could even touch her lifeless body for their own sake.

Just then and there she realized the pirate, the monster within, was starting to come out. A monster, she realized. They were all monsters. If that was so, would it be better to stay with the ringleader or be thrown into tens of other monsters?

Bellamy watched as her eyes shifted from glassy to a certain light of realization. Good, he told himself. Slowly retracting towards the table, he grabbed another piece of bread and held it out to her.

He could feel his anger slowly fading as she silently raised her shaking hand, her eyes intent on the piece of bread as if she was trying hard to focus all her strength in such a simple action. She slowly took it,straightened her back, and opened her mouth in a manner a princess should.

He rolled his eyes. She was a royal after all. These royals were a bunch of shitheads for creating such useless rules. Couldn't they just stop pretending to be so high and just live even for a while? He scoffed. Then again he really didn't want them to live at all. He decided they were better off living like lifeless puppets with their heads and pointy crowns shoved up their asses.

Bellamy sat across her, his eyes on her while she ate. A little color finally returning to her as she finished the soup and another piece of bread. He could only watch her graceful movements as her hands moved across the table to grab a piece of meat.

He didn't know how long she ate. He only knew that she was satisfied when she leaned back on her chair. Her eyes scanned the empty plates before her, sucking in a breath when she realized how much she had eaten. He wasn't surprised though with what Jasper had told him during her time inside the cage.

Her eyes widened in shock, her cheeks flaring probably scolding herself for being so "unladylike".

Bellamy rolled his eyes and left her alone to herself.

* * *

 **Have you guys seen the season 3 bloopers? My God! They were so adorable. I watched it a couple of times because my babies are too much to handle!**

 **Anyway, my muse is telling me this should be smutty, but help me. I don't know how to write smut. D:**

 **Also, I wanna add that I do read all your reviews and they're always so nice to read because I know that you guys enjoy my story. Thanks guys! :)**


End file.
